


it was a rainy day

by BlingBlingMaknae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlingBlingMaknae/pseuds/BlingBlingMaknae
Summary: It was often a rainy day every time Iwaizumi Hajime lost opportunities and things dear to him, but it was also on rainy days that small beginnings with Sawamura Daichi bloomed.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	it was a rainy day

**Author's Note:**

> It's raining outside so yes, iwaidai

Iwaizumi Hajime hated rainy days.

It was a rainy day whenever he was told not to go out and play.

It was a rainy day when the younger him slipped down the pavement and gained an ugly scar on his leg.

It was a rainy day when he almost got expelled from school fighting because he fought with the school bully.

It was a rainy day when he had a huge fight with Oikawa and they didn't speak for months until their elementary graduation.

It was a rainy day when Kitagawa Daichi lost against Shiratorizawa Junior High and Oikawa almost lost his wits.

It was a rainy day when his most beloved dog passed away.

It was a rainy day when he was scammed helping a supposedly homeless person who turned out to be a phony.

It was a rainy day when his older brother got into a car accident that made the older Iwaizumi immobile for the rest of his life.

It was a rainy day when Oikawa broke things between them and told Iwaizumi that they were better off as friends.

It was a rainy day, or rather, a stormy night right after they lost against Karasuno.

It was a rainy day when Oikawa told him that he would fly and stay at Argentina after graduation.

It was a rainy day, a gloomy one, a day after Oikawa's flight took off and took him away from Iwaizumi.

It was a rainy day when he got too drunk, failed to study for a major exam and nearly flunked that subject.

It was a rainy day when Oikawa told him that he was having a long distance relationship with Sugawara Koushi, vice captain of the very team that crushed them years ago.

It was a rainy day when he was fired from his first job because he dared to address the unfairness in their system.

It was a rainy day when he was kicked out of his apartment, bags in his clenched fists, teeth gnashing in anger, that he sat at a bus stop, thinking of going home.

However, since Sawamura Daichi came to his life not as a rival from another school but as a friend, rainy days had a different meaning.

It was a rainy day, that very day he was kicked out of his apartment, that the patrolling cop approached him.

"Iwaizumi?"

"...Sawamura."

"Waiting for a bus?"

"Yup."

"...you look... not okay."

"Who would be when you got kicked out of your apartment?"

"Oh."

"Tch. I really don't want to go back to my parents' house after I told them I would support them. They don't even know that the money I sent them were remnants of my savings."

"You should tell them. You are going back after all."

"I can't.

"Why?"

"I don't want to be a burden. They are already taking care of my brother. I can't add up to their worries."

"...actually, I need a roommate to split the renting expenses with."

"Didn't you hear me, Sawamura? I don't have a job now."

"I did, but then, you will have a job in the future, won't you? Until then, you can assist me in keeping my apartment orderly. Once you have a job, then good, less expenses for me."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I already told you. I need a roommate. I don't really mind having a freeloader now, really."

"What's the catch?"

"Catch? Pfft. Have you always been this cynical?"

"No, just... thank you. I really don't know how to face them."

"I don't mind having you around, although it would be nice if you would tell them. Now, let's go."

"O-Oi! No need to carry that."

"Mmm where should we eat? Do you eat ramen?"

"Huh?"

"I won't have time to cook dinner. Let's go to a nearby ramen house."

"Sawa-Sawamura! Oi, you're too fast!"

It was a rainy day when he was let in the house of someone who was almost a stranger to him.

It was a rainy day when they, straight from the mall, both got drenched because of a speeding car, but Sawamura ended up laughing at his enraged face.

It was a rainy day when there was a power shortage and they ended up relying on their phones as light sources whilst slurping on instant ramen.

It was a rainy day when he had a new job and Sawamura threw a mini two-person party for him.

It was a rainy day when a sick Iwaizumi had a nightmare and Sawamura held him for the rest of the day.

It was a rainy day when he first saw Sawamura looking at him intensely with those earnest orbs of his.

It was a rainy day when he walked into Sawamura preparing lunch and his heart skipped a beat.

It was a rainy day when he realized that he liked Sawamura.

It was a rainy day when Sawamura first held his hand in a cinema, and they started the hand holding habit.

It was a rainy day when he accidentally confessed his feelings for Sawamura, and Sawamura reciprocated his feelings.

It was a rainy day when they forgot their umbrellas but just laughed it off and kissed under the crying skies.

It was a rainy day when Sawamura Daichi asked him to be part of his life forever, and he accepted.

So maybe, Iwaizumi could say that he learned to love rainy days.


End file.
